


Deixando para trás

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Coloco a cabeça no seu ombro. E, embora não seja do jeito que eu havia imaginado, é tão bonito quanto, porque a beleza da vida é o imprevisível, o inesperado. Aquele tipo de surpresa que só vem para nos deixar mais fortes, felizes e completos.— Estamos deixando tudo para trás hoje? — Pergunta, olhando para o céu.— Estamos deixando para trás tudo que é raso — O corrijo.— Ahh, tudo que é raso — repete — Eu preciso mesmo de uma nova era.— E é por isto que estamos deixando o raso para trás. Para começar algo infinito e belo.Continuamos olhando as estrelas e imaginando possíveis cafés pelo mundo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus amores.
> 
> Então, eu tive um rompante criativo e saiu isto. Porque assim, com Sasusaku meus sentimentos são confusos, sabe? É mais ou menos assim: Sasusaku Ora amo, ora odeio.
> 
> Eu curto mais o shipp em AU. Faz bem mais sentindo pra mim.
> 
> Boa leitura. <3

— Moegi, você pode, por favor, levar esse relatório para o Kakashi-sensei? Eu fiquei de ir, mas estou tão ocupada que só vou conseguir ir daqui a uns duzentos anos — Falo, meio exasperada meio sorrindo.

— Tudo bem, Sakura-san. Preciso explicar alguma coisa?

— Não. Ou melhor, fala que este é o relatório de internações de shinobis dos últimos três meses. O Shikamaru me pediu e isto aqui é urgente. Tente fazer com que ele leia o mais rápido possível, okay?

— Hai — Moegi sai pela porta.

Suspiro cansada enquanto sento. O trabalho, fisicamente falando, não é desgastante, até porque desde que a guerra acabou nós temos certa de setenta por cento de internações a menos. O problema é que devido à guerra nós precisamos fazer um trabalho mais psicológico com as pessoas, porque muita gente ainda não superou o que aconteceu na guerra de três anos atrás. 

Ansiedade generalizada, depressão, e vários outros problemas parecidos estão presentes nos moradores de Konoha. Tanto nos shinobis quantos os civis. O trabalho é bem mais árduo, já que a mente humana é tão complexa que é exaustivo começar a compreender  os pensamentos. A Ino é infinitamente melhor que eu neste trabalho.

Ela é incrível demais nisso. E olha que ela não usa a técnica de transferência, é só aquela incrível habilidade de empatia, a mesma que a fez se aproximar de mim tantos anos atrás. Mas, eu não sou tão ruim, não. Na verdade, aprendi muitas coisas desde que comecei a ajudar este departamento. Consegui ver coisas que não compreendi por tanto tempo, e só depois de infinitas lágrimas.

Levanto e vou terminar o expediente que vai durar mais quatro horas.

Saio do hospital precisando de um bom banho e de um sono espetacular, mas vou encontrar com todo mundo do time sete, inclusive com o Sasuke, que chegou a uns dois dias da sua viajem de redenção. Eu realmente não estou com cabeça pra ficar aguentando os olhares para mim, mas devo isso a todos eles, que são minha segunda família.

Chego ao Ichiraku e encontro o Sai, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei.

— Boa noite — digo.

— Boa noite, Sakura — Kakashi-sensei sorri pra mim.

— Noite, Sakura — Sai da um daqueles sorrisos falsos.

Naruto está atracado com uma tigela de ramem, mas logo engole e diz animado:

— Boa noite, Sakura-chan! Quer ramem?

— Daqui a pouco eu peço, mas você não toma jeito — Balanço a cabeça — mal chega e já está comendo. A Hinata não veio?

— Não, ela também saiu com o time dela. Eles estão na casa da Kurenai-sensei. Hoje é um dia que os times ficam reunidos, ‘ttebayo.

Sua animação é contagiante. Eu realmente sinto falta desse baka.

— O Yamato-sensei deve chegar a qualquer...

— Falando de mim?

Yamato aparece do nada na nossa frente.

— NANI — Naruto berra — Não faça isso, esta sua mania de chagar do nada é assustadora. Me sujei todo — Termina a frase resmungando.

Até eu me assustei. O que custa chegar como uma pessoa normal?

— Eu concordo com o Naruto, o que é raro, já que o cérebro dele é menor que o de um peixe — Sai alfineta.

— Ora seu branquelo

— Contra fatos não há argumentos, além...

Eles continuam discutindo.

— Sinto falta desses momentos. Vocês mais jovens e brigando por tudo — Kakashi-sensei fica saudosista.

— Eu também. Não tenho tempo pra mais nada hoje em dia. Queria poder voltar no tempo para aproveitar mais ainda — respondo.

— Era muito bom mesmo. Ficar vigiando Orochimaru é um saco. Estou ficando com as costas doidas de tanto ficar sentado.

— Você está vigiando Orochimaru, Yamato-sensei? — Fico realmente surpresa.

— Sim. Ele ajudou na guerra, mas é imprevisível, daí pedi para ficar  vigiando-o.

— Deve ser terrível. Aquele homem é bizarro ‘ttebayo — Naruto entra na conversa.

— É mais entediante que ruim — Admiti.

— Ficar adulto é uma merda — Naruto fala — Eu trabalho mais com papel do que com ação. Eu não treinei tanto pra ficar corrigindo normas ninjas — bravo.

— Eu também não tenho ação. Você vai desistir de ser hokage só por causa disto? E você não pode pegar missões perigosas, porque não existem mais tantas missões perigosas depois da guerra.

— Eu sei, mas ainda sim fico bravo. E não, eu jamais vou desistir, pois ser hokage ainda é o meu sonho.

Sorrio ao escutar ele falando assim. Daqui a uns tempos eu vou ver seu sonho ser realizado e não poderia estar mais feliz. Não existe ninguém que mereça esse titulo além dele.

— Mas, eu vou pedir outro ramém enquanto o teme não chega.

É quase imperceptível como o clima fica mais pesado, mas eu percebo e sei que é por minha causa. Tento refrear o suspiro que ameaça vir e me concentro no menu.

Poucos minutos se passam quando sinto sua presença, mesmo que ele esconda o chakra e faça qualquer outra coisa, eu ainda vou conseguir percebe-lo, foram tantos anos tentando sentir sua presença que é até normal ficar ligada.

— Boa noite — Fala, sisudamente.

—Teme, seu imbecil, por que demorou tanto? Já comi três tigelas de ramém.

— Pelo visto ainda continua com um péssimo modo alimentar, dobe — Eles trocam provocações e quase sinto que estamos de volta a sete/oito anos atrás.

Meu peito fica apertado por tudo que vivemos, ou melhor, que não vivemos.

— Boa noite, Sasuke — Kakashi-sensei sorri — Você já foi mais pontual.

— Kakashi-sensei — Naruto grita — Você chegou na hora. Eu nem tinha percebido isso ‘ttebayo.

— Ser hokage me deixou mais pontual.

— É verdade. Ele até parece outra pessoa. Seria um irmão gêmeo? — Entro na conversa.

Sasuke olha para mim e eu retribuo sorrindo.

— Olá, Sasuke. Há quanto tempo — Minha voz sai suave e firme.

— Sakura! — Maneia a cabeça e senta.

Em outra ocasião essa atitude teria me magoado, mas aprendi que certos fatos a gente só pondera e aceita.

— Sim, sou Sakumi, irmão gêmeo do incrível Kakashi. Ele cansou de ficar assinando documentos chatos e se mudou, agora mora em uma livraria — Fala, sorrindo.

Todos gargalhamos, inclusive Sasuke ri um pouco.

Kakashi-sensei ficou mais humorado com o passar dos anos, ou talvez só esteja nos olhando como iguais, afinal, já não somos mais crianças.

O clima ainda continua um pouco pesado, mas está infinitamente mais agradável do que imaginei. Conversamos amenidades, Naruto tenta entrosar Sasuke e Sai, eu converso também e ficamos neste jogo até que já é tarde e precisamos ir embora.

— Então, já passa das onzes e eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas antes de voltar — Yamato-sensei diz.

— Eu também já vou indo. Amanhã eu tenho uma reunião com o senhor feudal e preciso estar cem por cento.

— Nossa! Já é tão tarde assim? — Naruto fica surpreso.

Eu também fico. Pensei que seria uma verdadeira tortura.

—Eu também vou. Tenho que ajudar a mãe da Ino na floricultura enquanto ela resolve algumas pendencias do clã.

Pelo visto o namoro dos dois segue firme e forte.

— Tenho que passar na academia para ajudar o Iruka-sensei. Tá tarde mesmo, preciso dormir senão não acordo a tempo. 

Todo mundo se despede e vai embora.

Começo a caminhar em direção a minha casa, quando sinto um chakra familiar perto de mim. Viro a cabeça e encontro Sasuke encostado em um poste.

— Sakura, eu poderia falar com você?

Eu fico tão surpresa que perco a capacidade de raciocinar por alguns segundos.

— Hai — minha voz sai instável.

Andamos um pouco até a praça, coincidentemente ou não, paramos no mesmo banco que ele me deixou tantos anos atrás.

— Que coisa mais nostálgica — Tento aliviar o clima.

— Humm

Ele parece querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegue começar.

— Você quer conversar sobre algo? — Tento começar por ele.

Talvez eu esteja imaginando, mas acho que vi algo parecido com gratidão no seu olhar.

Ele virar de costas e começa a falar.

— Eu era uma criança quando perdi minha família, quando meu coração ficou cheio de revolta e ódio, embora naquela época eu ainda não imaginasse o quanto de ódio eu poderia sentir. Enfim, eu fiquei isolado e não tinha mais amigos, fiquei mais sisudo – esta característica me acompanha até hoje -, mas daí eu fui colocado no time sete e conheci vocês, que logo se tornaram minha família, aí eu pensei em desistir de tudo, porém nada é perfeito e eu encontrei Itachi e foi como se minha raiva se multiplicasse em mil.

Sasuke para e respira fundo. Acho que nunca o ouvi falar tanto, mas ele continua.

— Briguei com o Naruto, abri mão na família que me acolheu e fui treinar com Orochimaru. Nos três anos que fiquei com ele me tornei um ser desprezível e manipulador. Passei esse tempo ficando mais forte, tentei matar Orochimaru, formei um time e fui em busca da minha vingança contra Itachi e nesse meio tempo tentei te mata. Você lembra, Sakura?

Fico um momento em silêncio e, por fim, respondo:

— Sim, eu lembro — Tento falar o mais calma possível.

— Não tem um dia que eu não me arrependa, se isso servir de alguma coisa.

— Serve sim.

— Eu descobri que Itachi me amou mais que tudo pouco tempo depois. Descobri que ele, a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, se sacrificou e viveu um verdadeiro inferno por minha causa e aí, em vez de compreender seu amor por Konoha, decido que vou destrui-la. Só que eu não contava com um encontro inesperado com ele, em sua forma edo tensei. Ele me mostrou detalhes do que, de fato, realmente aconteceu. Disse que se arrependia de não ter pedido minha ajuda, que eu poderia ter ajudado a salvar o clã. E no final, falou como me amava, que de onde estivesse, continuaria me amando.

Sasuke faz outra pausa, desta vez um pouco maior. A voz dele está um pouco embargada.

Espero até que eles esteja ponto para falar.

— Ressuscito os kages, acho que foi a única coisa boa que fiz naquela época, por que Naruto consegui falar com o pai e Hashirama passar mensagens muito importantes... Enfim, decidi que protegeria Konoha e me tornaria o Kage das sombras, e faria o mundo me temer. Falando assim parece tão ridículo.

Ele solta uma risada amarga. Eu não ouso interromper seu desabafo.

— Logo depois que a guerra acaba eu travo uma luta de quase morte com o Naruto, mas, ah, não vamos esquecer o genjutsu que te coloquei. Mais uma coisa para me desculpar, hein?  Perdemos um braço e eu coloco tudo a perde novamente, sorte que dessa vez Naruto consegue me fazer entender que eu não preciso guardar toda essa magoa e ressentimento. Eu consegui entender que o time sete é minha família e sempre vai lutar por mim e, Sakura, naquele momento meu coração ficou infinitamente mais leve.

Ele vira pra mim e continua.

— Eu comecei a me regenerar naquele momento, sangrando, sem um braço e quase morrendo. Naquele momento que você e Kakashi sentaram e sofreram comigo. O Naruto também sofreu. Acho que foi naquele momento que todos nós nos conectamos profundamente. Só que aquilo não bastava e eu precisei ir embora. Você me perguntou se eu poderia te levar junto.

Eu aceno com a cabeça.

— Eu consegui enxergar a vida por uma ótica diferente e perceber todos os detalhes que não fui capaz quando mais jovem. O que eu quero dizer é que eu sempre senti a falta do time sete. Quando eu estava com Orochimaru, quando estava com o time Taka, quando sai há três anos. O Naruto me disse que nosso lar é o lugar onde pensam na gente e acho que ele está mais que certo. Não é konoha o meu lar, é o time sete. Eu já pedi desculpas ao Usuratokachi e ao Kakashi sensei, só faltava você.

Ele senta no banco e reflete.

— A gente se falava quando eu ainda morava no distrito Uchiha. Eu passei a te ignorar quando tudo desabou. Então passei a te considerar como companheira. Você sempre olhava por mim. Você passou a ser importante pra mim, e então eu estraguei tudo quando te deixei exatamente aqui — bate a mão no banco — desacordada e depois disso, por muito tempo, eu só te causei tristeza. Eu preciso pedir desculpas por cada lagrima que te fiz derramar, por tentar te matar por duvidar da sua capacidade e por tantas outras coisas que nem posso enumerar. Eu fui embora por que precisava deixar certas coisas para trás. E agora precisava consertar tudo e fazer as coisas direito.

Ele olha nos meus olhos esperando uma resposta.

Sento um pouco ao seu lado e tento reorganizar meus pensamentos. Parece que eu estou em um sonho bizarro, ou algum tipo de genjutsu. Depois de alguns minutos consigo falar.

— Nossa. Acho que nunca escutei você falar tanto — Percebo que minha frase ficou meio sem noção e completo — Desculpa, Sasuke. Eu só estou surpresa.

— Tudo bem.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio, então, por fim, falo.

— Sinto que você quer me falar alguma outra coisa.

— Você pode me perdoar?

Olho pra ele rapidamente.

— Posso sim — Pondero — Não vou dizer que não fiquei com raiva, porque por mais que não quisesse admitir, eu sentia. Mas eu sempre te entendi, Sasuke. E quando você foi embora e o Naruto foi embora, eu entendi um pouco mais. Naquela época eu perdi uma parte da minha família. E quanto mais eu entendia o Naruto mais eu entendia você. E eu fiquei mais velha, mais inteligente.

— E você ainda quer partir comigo?

Eu não respondo de imediato. Eu tive que ralar muito para conseguir entender o que, de fato, eu sentia e o que é melhor pra mim. E doeu, aquela feria que estava com band-aid, foi aberta e jogada sal. Desistir de um sonho nunca é fácil. E eu sonhei com aquilo praticamente a minha vida inteira.

— Primeiro me responda: Você me ama? Com toda certeza?

—Sim.

— Me ama como ama o time sete inteiro ou como mulher?

Ele olha para baixo.

— Eu já imaginava — Digo, com calma.

Ele começa a falar, mas interrompo.

— Por favor, me deixe falar — Ele se cala — Por muito tempo eu fiz tudo para você me notar. Deixei meu cabelo crescer, embora eu odiasse, briguei com a Ino e fiquei insuportável e insensível. Eu era muito difícil naquela época, e eu tenho consciência. Eu me anulava para você me notar. Eu queira, desesperadamente, que você me notasse. Só que a idade e o mundo ninja ensinam. O meu primeiro ato de resistência foi cortar o cabelo, pra proteger vocês dois, e mantê-los curtos. E sabe por que eu fiz isso? Porque eu já te conhecia, você já não era um amor platônico. Eu começava a perceber a dor e solidão que você e Naruto carregavam e talvez ainda carreguem.

Paro e respiro fundo, porque é muito doloroso.

— Eu estava deixando de ser a fútil Sakura, mas aquilo era só o começo. Você foi embora um tempo depois e eu, fraca e impulsiva, pedi para Naruto te trazer de volta e quase morri de remorso quando ele quase morreu. Pensei que estava colocando um fardo nos ombros dele. Claro que hoje percebo que, independentemente de eu ter pedido ou não, ele iria atrás de você. Logo depois Naruto foi embora, mas eu já tinha decidido que me tornaria forte. Fui atrás de Tsunade-sama e pedi para ser sua aprendiza. No começo foi difícil, tinha que me dedicar duzentos por cento, mas no fim eu via que estava melhorando. O tempo passou arrastado naqueles três anos. Eu sempre pensava em você, Sasuke. No Naruto também, é claro.

Minha voz começa a embargar e eu tento recuperar o controle.

— Então o Naruto volta e logo tentamos enfrentar você. Eu percebi como ainda era fraca comparada aos dois, mas não me deixei abater. Você demonstrou todo desprezo que tinha, eu fiquei magoada, mas tinha fé que você retornaria.

— Eu retornei — Murmura.

Prefiro ignorar a última frase.

— Então a Akatsuki ameaça Konoha e eu não posso fazer nada. Fico tão revoltada ao perceber como brincaram com a vila e com as pessoas que eu amo. E lá estava eu dependendo do Naruto outra vez.  Eu realmente não tinha comprido com minha promessa de ficar mais forte — Minhas mãos fecham em punho quando eu lembro como fiquei devastada — Mas eu não iria desistir tão fácil. Eu lutei mais ainda para me tornar forte. Entretanto, eu ainda sua falta. O time sete não seria completo sem você. Eu chorava porque não tinha você para mim, mas, chorava ainda mais porque você não estava junto a Naruto e a mim. Seu amor sempre foi muito importante para mim, mas a sua presença, sua amizade, isso me bastaria, só que eu era tola demais naquela época para perceber.

Baixo os olhos e tento não me envergonhar ao lembrar de tudo que já fiz.

—Então você tentou me matar. Eu dei o primeiro passo, é claro, mas eu estava cansada de lutar por alguém que só me machucava. Eu via o Naruto dando o máximo de si por você, e você nem reconhecia. O Naruto se tornou um irmão pra mim e vê-lo sofrer tanto me deixou revoltada. Eu prometi a mim mesma te deter. Só que eu deveria saber que não conseguiria. Eu luto para proteger aqueles que amo, matar alguém com quem me importo seria trair todos os meus valores.

Levanto a cabeça para observa-lo.

Sasuke está com aquela típica expressão indecifrável no rosto, mas eu entendo hoje o que significa. Sim, hoje, depois de tudo que passamos, eu posso dizer que entendo.

— Aquele momento foi importante demais para mim. Naquele momento eu cresci e deixei a Sakura fútil para trás, e foi definitivo. Eu ainda me importava com você, não entenda errado. Só que eu, naqueles minutos, sacrifiquei minha vaidade, meu sonho, para defender quem estava certo. Porque se não fosse você ali, eu teria sempre defendido o certo, que era o Naruto. Eu me anulava por você. Anulava meus princípios, meus mais preciosos valores, para ficar no seu lado. E era horrível.  Era obsessão e não amor. Claro que eu comecei a te amar, verdadeiramente, depois de analisar sua conversa com Naruto naquele dia.

Suspiro cansada. Aquela conversa era,ao mesmo tempo em que libertadora, exaustiva.

— Não parava de pensar em você depois daquilo, mas logo veio a guerra e manteve meus pensamentos ocupados. Eu dava duro pra salvar os shinobs e estava conseguindo. Ali eu estava provando meu valor como médica. Então a guerra estourou de vez e eu lutei bravamente ao lado do time sete. Você apareceu alguns dias depois com aquela história de ser hokage e me deixou perplexa. Pensei que você tinha enlouquecido de vez — Solto uma risada.

Ele sorri de leve.

— Eu consegui o byakugou e, finalmente, lutei lado a lado com vocês. De igual para igual. Aquilo me fez tão feliz. Eu me sentia tão realizada naquele instante, porque todas as lagrimas valeram a pena.  Você foi para outra dimensão e eu lutei com todas as minhas forças para te trazer. Lembra quando nossos olhares se encontraram quando você conseguiu se teletransportar? —Olho para ele.

— Sim. Aquele momento foi diferente, não foi?

— Foi. Nossos sentimentos se conectaram. Não de uma forma propriamente romântica, mas de uma forma profunda, aquele tipo de conexão que, até então, você só tinha com Naruto. Acho que o time sete conseguiu se conectar plenamente naquele instante. O Kakashi-sensei já sabia de tudo muito antes de todos nós, então ele já era mais que conectado, afinal, ele teve uma conexão bem semelhante com Rin e Obito. Dái vencemos a guerra e então você me coloca em um genjutsu quando tento parar você e o Naruto de brigarem, mais uma vez. Só que eu não tive tempo de ficar lastimando, porque logo encontro vocês desmembrados e extremamente feridos. Ali eu percebi que você não iria mais fica longe da gente — Faço uma pauso e me explico melhor — Que você não ficaria mais sombrio. Que agora você e seus objetivos estavam muito próximos de nós.

— Em que momento? Na hora que você me vê admitindo a derrota? — Pergunta.

— Não. Além de perceber o clima, foi quando você se desculpou. O Sasuke sombrio jamais faria aquilo. Eu pedi para ir com você, lembra? Quando foi absorvido e decidiu ir à sua jornada? Nem eu nem Naruto protestamos. Nós entendemos que você precisava daquilo... — Respiro findo mais uma vez — Bem, eu falei meu lado da história para concluir agora.

Levanto do banco e olho para as estrelas.

Irônico é o fato de tê-las olhado imaginando este momento milhares de vezes e no fim, quando ele acontece, eu estou fazendo exatamente o oposto do que sempre sonhei.  

— Até pouco mais de um ano atrás, se você tivesse insinuado que gostaria de me levar junto, eu teria enlouquecido e dito sim na hora. Eu comecei a trabalhar na área de psicologia do hospital há uns dois anos. Lá eu comecei a perceber certas coisas que nunca tinha sequer reparado. Eu percebi que você não funciona junto de alguém, pelo menos sei que você não funciona comigo, amorosamente falando. Acho que poucas coisas na minha vida doeram tanto quanto admitir que nunca seriamos um casal. Só que também foi libertador, sabe? Eu não lembro de quando a ideia começou a ficar tolerável. Não lembro de como aquela percepção foi tomando a frente, mas lembro de quando decidi que, por mais que doesse, eu iria ser pra mim mesma o que eu mereço.

Chego perto dele e faço um convite. Ele me olha confuso, mas logo entende o que quero e me dá sua mão. Sua mão é quente e reconfortante, cálida.

— Eu não quero ser a Sakura que fica em casa cuidando dos filhos enquanto você desbrava o mundo. Eu não quero ser a Sakura que você se casou por amizade, culpa e gratidão. Eu percebi que você se completa só, Sasuke. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e eu estaremos sempre em seus pensamentos e eu tenho tanta certeza disto quanto tenho da cor do mar. Sei que somos a sua família e seus únicos laços, que você daria vida por nós e faria qualquer coisa para nos fazer feliz.

Pego minha outra mão e embalo a sua no meio. Eu estaria nas nuvens em outra época.

— Você não quer uma companheira amorasa, você quer, ou melhor, você precisa é de apoio, carinho e amor. E eu estou aqui, Sasuke. Eu serei sua amiga e confidente a partir de hoje. Mas eu já não tenho ilusões quanto a um futuro romântico, porque a gente iria sair quebrado. Você não seria plenamente feliz e eu tampouco. Eu preciso de muito mais do que você pode dar. Algumas feridas não podem ser consertadas, porque não existe como, então seguimos em frente.

— Eu estou surpreso. Isto aqui está saindo bem diferente dos meus planos — Ele admiti, com a voz meio rouca.

— Até eu estou surpresa — Exclamo — Não imaginei que eu fosse conseguir de primeira e ainda mais sem chorar! Eu não vou dizer que já não te amo romanticamente. Eu cultivei esse sentimento por tanto tempo que seria até incoerente não sentir mais nada. — Olho para ele e sorrio de leve — Mas este sentimento está se tornando algo infinitamente mais profundo e sincero. E vai chegar o dia em que estaremos tomando café e rindo de como esta declaração, u não declaração, foi engraçada. Eu consigo de entender agora mais do que nunca. E eu não estou fazendo isto só por você, como das outras vezes. Eu estou fazendo por mim. Por nós.

— Eu entendendo — Diz.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio absorvendo todas as declarações que foram ditas, até que ele começa a falar.

—Você estava tão diferente todas as vezes que a vi depois de partir. Primeiro no esconderijo, depois na reunião dos kages, mas foi na guerra que você mostrou sua verdadeira força. Tão forte e determinada. Tão decidida. O meu respeito por você aumentou imensamente depois da guerra. Nem de longe você parecia à garota que deixou o cabelo crescer só para me agradar. A Ino uma vez comentou que você estava florescendo lindamente e eu só fui entender plenamente o que ela disse ao te ver lutando.

— Ino sempre foi muito intuitiva.  Então, acho que já esclarecemos muita coisa, né?

Ele dá um sorriso de lado e acena, mas depois muda e fica com uma expressão torturada.

— Hai. Sakura, eu...

— Eu já sei, Sasuke. Você não precisa se explicar. Acho que não daríamos certo no final e, hey, nós temos que nos orgulhar da amizade linda que temos — Exclamo sorrido — e que ficará mais forte ainda com o passar dos anos. Aqui nós estamos apenas deixando para trás o que não nós acrescenta. O que vai atrapalhar o sentimento puro que sentimos, a cumplicidade e as outras coisas importantes. Já perdemos tempos demais e a vida não é tão longa assim.

— Você tem razão — fala, suavemente.

— Você vai descobrir que eu sempre tenho — digo, rindo.

Me sinto tão leve agora.

—Hey, um dia quero conhecer a nação civil de uma dessas ilhas. Quando estiver por lar, me chama pra tomar um café e comer coisas esquisitas — Tento deixar o clima leve e passar uma mensagem que tudo vai ser diferente a partir de hoje.

— Eu nunca fui a cidades totalmente civis.

— Ahh, eu já fui e eles são bizarros — Ô povinho estranho.

Coloco a cabeça no seu ombro. E, embora não seja do jeito que eu havia imaginado, é tão bonito quanto, porque a beleza da vida é o imprevisível, o inesperado. Aquele tipo de surpresa que só vem para nos mais fortes, deixar felizes e completos.

— Estamos deixando tudo para trás hoje? — Pergunta, olhando para o céu.

— Estamos deixando para trás tudo que é raso — O corrijo.

— Ahh, tudo que é raso — repete — Eu preciso mesmo de uma nova era.

— E é por isto que estamos deixando o raso para trás. Para começar algo infinito e belo.

Continuamos olhando as estrelas e imaginando possíveis cafés pelo mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu adoro conversar, galera. Venham falar comigo, por favor.
> 
> Talvez eu seja um pouco presunçosa em pensar que algum estrangeiro leu a minha pequena one shot, mas... Se você não é brasileiro, vem falar o que achou desta brasileira aspirante a ficwriter. Heuheuheuhue
> 
> Muito obrigada por ter lido até aqui.
> 
> Ps: Você, brasileiro(a), vem também, pela caridade.


End file.
